Days Go By
by friends and p-f4ever
Summary: Who knew that one year away at college could change the bond between two people? Each month brings a new adventure for Miley and Lilly to endure. The two Standford students are in for more than they could have imagined when they applied together. LILEY
1. September: Freshman

**A/N: Hey everyone. Had this splurge idea after seeing the final episode of Hannah Montana Forever. Anyone else cry? Okay so here we go. Just their transition into more than friends through mindless, fluffy, flirting to more physical "oo la la" worthy stuff. First three or four months are short, like little fluffy one shots, but it gets...intense...later on. Promise.**

_**September:**_

"...the entire outside of the triangle is made up of ones, the digits on the inside being made up of the sum of the two numbers above it. One and one branches down to two, two and one to three, and so on creating a somewhat symmetrical pattern known as Pascals Triangle. And so..."

Placing her elbows on her desk and her hands under her jaw, Miley clicked her tongue nonchalantly, straining to keep her focus on her professor at the front of the room.

_'Four more years. FOUR...more years.'_ The brunette bit her lip, scowling as a new formula was scribbled messily onto the large blackboard that took up nearly the entire front wall. Miley's eyes darted quickly around the college hall before she sighed, lifting her bottom off of the seat and pulling her phone out of her pocket.

_**i am goin to kill u**_

Hitting send and sliding it back into her jeans, her phone began vibrating not even a minute later.

_**Uhm...why?**_

Smirking at the response, Miley's fingers began flying across the keyboard, her eyes looking up occasionally to make sure the clicking of her thumbs against the keys was not drawing too much attention.

_**i could b sippin lattes nd munchin on quassants rite now but insted im listenin 2 sum guy blab on bout sum triangle**_

_**Quassants? You mean croissants? Perfect example why you need to be here more than me. :) And triangle? I didn't realize you were taking sex ed. Something you want to tell me? ;)**_

Scrunching her face in a brief moment of confusion, the pop-star blushed as the meaning hit her.

_**o ya, totaly. u didnt c me watching u in ur sleep last nite? i totaly hav the hots 4 u Lils plz...hav my babby**_

_**What is babby? I don't want to give birth to something I don't know what it is. And I knew it, you're always checking me out so...**_

_**I ment baby dont b a smart ass**_

_**Tsk tsk Miss Miley, language? What would all your fans think if they heard you talking like that?**_

_**Idk, y dont u dress up lik a ten yr old again nd ask them in a focus group**_

_**Hey, that was a great plan! **_

_**-_- sure it was**_

_**Don't be a bitch because you know I'm right.**_

_**nd u scold me bout language? rlly Lils? i think u need some form of punishment now**_

_**I like the sound of that. Is that a threat or a promise? ;)**_

As her face heated up, Miley jumped slightly as everyone around her started packing up and leaving, Miley shaking out the mental images in her mind as she followed their example.

******A/N: They get longer and a whole hell of a lot better, I swear. I'll add a couple more chapters along with this one, but then I'll probably just update every week since I have it all already written out. Oh, and just incase you didn't get it, an upside down triangle is the symbol for lesbians. So...yeah.**


	2. October: Essays

_**October:**_

"As Theodore Roosevelt retired from office, he hand selected William Taft to-"

"How do my nails look?" Lilly looked up from the paper in her hands, clenching her jaw in frustration for being interrupted.

"They look great I guess." The blonde scowled, glaring at the brunette that was sitting cross-legged on one of the two beds in their shared dorm room, twisting the cap back on a bottle of black nail polish. Clearing her throat, Lilly looked back down at her paper and continued. "He hand selected William Taft to-"

"Do you think I should do a second coat?"

"I think you should let me read my damn paper!" Lilly whined, dropping her arms to her sides and clenching the paper tightly in one hand.

"Sweet nibblets Lilly, your paper is fine! You already read it to me!"

"But I changed somethings in it!"

"Like what? It sounds **exactly** the same as it did yesterday."

"I...added some commas." Lilly responded sheepishly, dropping her gaze from her best friend to the floor.

"Geez Lils calm down, don't want to go overboard with the editin'." Miley sneered sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "It's just **one** paper for **one** class!"

"I know...I just...want to do a good job, ya know?" Miley smirked, a gleam in her eyes that made Lilly shudder.

"Oh I know. I **know** how much you want to impress that teacher of yours. I mean, I didn't know **she** was your type." Miley paused, inwardly laughing at the look of pure shock written across the blonde's face. "But I mean sure, if you're gonna play for **that** team you might as well go all the way. Long legs, blonde, big boo-" Flinging herself across the room, Lilly landed on top of a giggling Miley in turn cutting her off, the smaller girl proceeding to slap the brunette on the shoulder multiple times. "Ooo, someone's a lil' defensive."

Lilly let out an aggravated grunt before pushing herself off of Miley and mumbling something about calling her **boyfriend**. Miley watched as Lilly walked toward the door, cellphone in hand. Reaching for the knob, Lilly smirked as she turned on her heels to look at her best friend.

"And by the way, I'm much more of a brunette kind of girl." She stated with a wink before opening the door and walking out, leaving a slightly flustered Miley to herself.

**A/N: Short and to the point.**


	3. November: Road Trip

**A/N: A bit longer than the others before it. Threes the charm.**

_**November:**_

"Dang flabbit Lilly, move your butt or we're gonna be late!" Miley shouted into the dorm room, picking at her nails as she waited for her blonde best friend. Turning at the sound of the door closing, the brunette let out a sarcastic 'yay', ignoring the eye-roll she received in return.

"Don't get your granny panties in a bunch, we still have an hour and a half till our flight leaves." Lilly sneered, pulling her suitcase down the hall as she followed Miley out of the building.

"Uhm, excuse me, I do **not** wear 'granny panties' thank you very much." Miley responded, glaring through the car window at Lilly who had already buckled herself in. Opening her own door and climbing in the driver's seat, Miley started the car, revving the engine lightly before putting it into reverse and driving away.

"I tend to disagree. I've done your laundry before, and you're underwear...pretty granny-ish." Smirking at her choice of diction, Lilly reached for the radio controls, turning it on and tuning out the static.

_"Hey, what's your name. I think I like you, come a little closer now. Wait what'd you say, is that your girlfriend? Think I'll be turning that around. Don't you wanna, don't you wanna, don't you wanna know, what it would feel like?"_

"Let's be friends so we can makeout! You're so hot let me show you around!" Lilly shouted along with the song, causing Miley to cringe.

"Jeez Lils, you eat some nails before we left?"

"Well hardy har har Miss Montana, sorry we're not all multi-platinum record selling artists like yourself."

"Now you're just suckin' up to me."

(-o-)

"Sorry girls, flight 1113 to Malibu already left."

"Of **course** it did." Turning around and glaring at Lilly, Miley snarled, pulling her pocketbook of off the check-in counter and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Look I said I was sorry!"

"Three times Lilly, **three** dang times we had to stop so you could go to the bathroom. It was only an hour drive here!"

"Well maybe next time someone shouldn't suggest we buy Extra-Super-Jumbo sized slushies two minutes into the drive!"

"I held it!"

"We all don't have to have steel bladders to be able to put on three hour concerts!" Miley groaned, dropping her head and furiously rubbing her temples before looking back up at her best friend. "And besides, **I** wanted to drive to Malibu, **you're** the one who wanted to fly there to 'save time'."

"Alright, you know what? Fine. We will get in the car right now and drive the three hours to Malibu from here." Before Lilly could approve or disapprove of Miley's plan, the brunette had already began making her way out the electric sliding doors of the airport, violently pulling her bag behind her.

(-o-)

_"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long."_ Gritting her teeth at the irony, Miley spun the radio tuner, making sure to keep the volume low enough as to not wake a sleeping Lilly.

_"I'm like a bird, I wanna fly away-"_

_"Tried to play it safe, was afraid to fly-"_

_"I believe I can fly-"_ Silently screaming, Miley pounded her head against the steeringwheel, turning the dial one last time.

_"We're the best of friends, and we share our secrets. She knows everything, that is on my mind. Lately something's changed, as I lie awake in my bed. A voice here inside my head, softly says-"_

"Why don't you kiss her? Why don't you tell her? Why don't you let her see, the feelin's that you hide? 'Cause she'll never know, if you never show, the way you feel inside." Miley sang, joinging in at the chorus while keeping her voice as quiet as possible.

"Miley..." Looking over to the passenger side of the car at hearing the sound of her name, Miley realized that Lilly was still sleeping, knees pulled into her chest and face pressed against the glass of the window.

Smiling to herself, Miley realized that maybe the three hour drive was worth it.

(-o-)

It was a little passed midnight when Miley parked the car in the driveway, unbuckling herself and stepping out. Deciding to leave their suitcases in the car for the night, she walked over to the opposite side of the vehicle and gently opened Lilly's door.

"Sweet nibblets Lils, you're heavier than a sack of potatoes!" Miley jeered quietly as she lifted her unconscious friend out of the car after popping out the seat belt. Shifting her hand placement on Lilly to carry her bridal-style more comfortably, she kicked the door shut and began stumbling toward their barn-turned-bedroom.

Glad that the door was almost always left unlocked, Miley didn't have too much difficulty flicking the knob and pushing into the room. Arms already shaking, the singer made the last few steps toward her own bed, carefully placing Lilly onto the matress. Letting out a small, satisfied whimper, Lilly turned over onto her side as her breathing evened out.

Miley couldn't beieve how serene Lilly looked as she slept, the pale moonlight that flowed through the small window on the opposite wall stretching across her face, making her skin appear to be made of porcelaine. She was unsure of what compelled her to do so, but as Miley leaned down she allowed her lips to graze over Lilly's, leaving a feather-light kiss.

"Happy Thanksgivin' Lils." Miley said more to herself than the sleeping girl. _You're the thing I'm most thankful for._

**A/N: Songs in order of appearance: "Let's Be Friends", "Life Is A Highway", "I'm Like A Bird", "Ironic", "I Believe I Can Fly", and "Why Don't You Kiss Her".**


	4. December: Mistletoe

**A/N: The last one I'll post for today. Depending on response I may post more tomorrow.**

_**December:**_

"Lilly-pop!"

"Ollie-pop!"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Miley watched as the couple hugged affectionately before sharing a very (in Miley's opinion) over-the-top kiss. Clearing her throat uncomfortably, Oliver and Lilly broke apart both blushing and smirking at her apologetically.

"Heh heh. Hey Miley." Oliver finally greeted, breaking the silence that had fallen over the trio as he pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Now don't go gettin' all sorry on me just because y'all are a couple and I'm single and whatnot." Miley could feel Lilly tense slightly as she alluded to her break-up with Jesse over college scheduling and tour dates. "So how's life on the road?"

"**So** good! We actually have this guy, Mark Hukburg or something like that, coming to listen to us sometime within a month or so, says he's interested in becoming our manager or something like that. Listen, I got to go get ready before your party. Lilly, you coming?"

"Well I-"

"You two love-birds just get out of here and go make yourselves look pretty. My house, eight o'clock." Miley informed, cutting off Lilly and pushing the couple out of the dorm room.

(-o-)

Lilly and Oliver arrived a little before eight and by eight fifteen the party was in full swing. Decorations filled the living-room illuminated by the large tree off to the side.

"Merry Christmas!" Miley greeted to those just arriving, smiling warmly as she shut the door behind them.

"Well this sure turned out to be a hit!" Lilly exclaimed as she made her way over to the brunette from behind, wrapping her arms around Miley's waist and resting her chin on the taller girl's shoulder. "I can't believe you were able to trick your dad and Jerkson out of the house all night!"

"Lilly, Lilly, Lilly..." Miley clicked her tongue in mock disapproval, all the while allowing herself to sink into the blonde's embrace. "Trick? I am a **college** student now. Trickin' is below me and I-"

"You told them there was a father-son fishing competition over in some city that's a two hour drive away so they would **have** to stay in a hotel, while in actuality there is no real contest."

"That is...freakishly true. Wait, there was a-"

"-fishing competition but it was a month and a half ago." Lilly finished, pressing her face into Miley's shoulder and grinning.

"Okay, now that's just creepy." Miley turned herself in Lilly's arms, resting her own hands on the small of her friend's back.

"Woo! Look who's under the mistletoe!" Someone bellowed out from across the room, the source of the shout pointing over to Miley and Lilly. Peering up, the duo blushed, looking at one another with wide eyes.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" It began with only one voice, but soon the room had erupted into chanting.

Lilly let out a small 'eep' as Miley turned her attention away from the audience that had formed and onto her best friend. Not being one to disappoint a crowd, she did the only thing she could...

She kissed her.

It only took a second for every guy in the room to burst into cheers and for all the girls to roll their eyes, and by that point Miley and Lilly had already broken apart.

"So..." Miley finally spoke as she cleared her throat, letting her hands fall from Lilly as she took a step back.

"Uh..." was all Lilly could get out as her face continued to glow with a bright red tint that made Miley laugh. The blonde gave her an incredulous look, biting her lip in the process as she tried to straighten out the jumbled thoughts in her head as Miley began to speak.

"Does this mean I don't have to give you a present now, 'cause I think that was **more** than enough."

**A/N: I love reviews as much as I love Liley...which is a lot.**


	5. January: Cold Winter Nights

**A/N: Decided to post this right away.**

_**January:**_

"I am so sorry!"

"It's no big deal."

"It is! Oh my God, I feel so bad!"

"Lilly! It's okay."

"But it's dripping all over the place!"

"That's what she said." Miley mumbled as she grabbed a towel from the closet and made her way over to her bed, kneeling down and trying her best to soak up as much of the fallen liquid as possible. Taking the empty glass off of the wet sheets, she carefully placed it on the bedside table.

"I heard that."

"You were meant to. But really Lils, it's no big deal, it's **just** soda, it'll come out."

"Yeah but still..." Lilly stuck her bottom lip out in a pout as she turned to face away from Miley, folding her arms over her chest. She shivered slightly as she felt a pair of cold hands begin to run up and down her arms from behind.

"It is not...a big...deal." Miley whispered into her ear, her warm breath sweeping across Lilly's cheek. "Just...help me find some new sheets to switch these out with."

Lilly nodded, a mix of both relief and emptiness filling her as Miley stepped away.

"Dang flabbit! Lilly, do you know where the other set of sheets are?" Miley called out as she searched through the small dorm closet.

"Well..."

"Lilly..." Miley turned and faced the other girl, raising an eyebrow as Lilly twisted around on the ball of her foot and stared intently at the ground. The blonde clenched her teeth slightly before finally looking up.

"Amber and Ashley came over and needed sheets and wouldn't go away until I gave them ours and I had a big test and needed to study and just wanted them to leave!" She blurted out quickly before staring at the ground once more.

Looking over at the digital clock by the empty glass, Miley sighed, wishing Lilly had listened to her about **not** drinking soda at midnight and **not** waving it in someone else's face while they try to fall asleep because you think it will make them jealous. Walking back over to her bed, she stripped the sheets off of the mattress, throwing them into the corner of the room in a heap before stepping over to Lilly's bed, pulling back the covers and crawling in. Turning over she flicked the light off before grumbling a 'good-night' to the confused blonde.

(-o-)

Flipping over for the nth time in an hour, Lilly pulled her knees into her chest and shivered.

_'I never knew how cold it got in here at night.'_ She thought to herself, frantically rubbing her palms against her legs to try and keep in heat. A small creak from across the room caused her to stop her movements, the blue-eyed girl letting out a small squeak as the bare bed she was laying on shifted to accommodate the weight of a new being present on it. Within a moment she felt herself being engulfed by the warmth of a blanket.

"You feel bad?" Lilly teased as she flipped onto her opposite side.

"No, your shiverin' was keepin' me up and I need my beauty sleep. It takes a lot to keep this face lookin' this good."

"Miles, you sleep way too much to begin with."

"Was that a compliment?" Miley grinned, earning an indifferent grunt in response.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Lilly felt as though her body had been set on fire as Miley adjusted herself, snaking her arms around the blonde's waist and resting her head on Lilly's chest as she wedged one of her legs between her best friend's. Biting her tongue to suppress the sounds her throat was threatening to release as Miley's knee pressed and shifted against her, her body acted on its own accord as Lilly pulled the girl closer into her and slipped her hands under the back of the singer's shirt, nails grazing the skin beneath the cloth. Miley let out a sigh as she pressed herself into Lilly even more.

"What are you doing Miles?" Lilly asked as she continued to drag her fingers across Miley's back, the brunette arching in response.

"Whatever helps me sleep at night."

**A/N: Cheeziest ending in the world? I think so. As you can see this is where it hits the 'T' rating. One chapter later on maybe a little too...intense...to be 'T', but it's not quite 'M' worthy. I'll let you know what chapter so you can skip if you wish to do so. **


	6. February: Roses Are Red

**A/N: Okay so I feel like I'm posting these too quickly. I have up to May written out, but after this one I think I'll post a new chapter every two days or something like that. Drag it on a bit.**

_**February:**_

Lilly's head snapped up from her book as the door to her and Miley's dorm opened, the later girl entering and closing the door behind her.

"Hey Lils." Miley greeted, running one hand through her hair while holding the other one behind her back. "You hear from Oliver yet today?"

"No. No I didn't." Lilly responded hesitantly, placing her book on the bed and getting up, making her way toward the brunette. "What's behind your back?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Miley questioned as she withdrew her hand from behind her, in it a single yellow rose with dark crimson tainted petals. Miley inwardly laughed at the look of surprise that etched itself across the features of Lilly's face. "Oh ya know, I just happened to pick it up on the side of the road on my way home and-" Miley was cut off as she tumbled back, almost having been knocked off her feet by the hug Lilly now had her trapped in. She smiled, eagerly giving Lilly as much affection back in her hug as she was receiving. "Happy Valentine's Day."

Finally breaking the embrace, Lilly stepped back, her eyeliner smeared slightly from what looked to have been tears. Before Miley could ask why she had been crying, Lilly spoke first, realization seeming to have washed over her.

"Wait, what about your date?" She asked, taking the rose from Miley and finding a small drinking glass to put it in.

"Uhm it was...okay." Lilly turned to face her friend as she placed the glass-made-vase onto the bedside table.

"Okay? Miles you left for your date less than two hours ago and...I didn't want to say this when you first left but...you're wearing your fat jeans." The blonde accused, popping out her hip and placing her hand on it. Miley had to stifle a laugh.

"My 'fat jeans'?"

"You know, the pair you'd wear around the house when we wouldn't actually go **do** anything, or the pair you wear **every** Thanksgiving? They have room to spare." Lilly narrowed her eyes, contemplating her next sentence before vocalizing it. "Did you even want to go on this date?" There was a long pause as Miley tried to focus on everything and **anything** that was not Lilly.

"I...well...Oliver isn't here and...I'd...I'd rather spend the day with my best friend than with some guy who just needed a date so he didn't look like a complete loser. Miley smiled as she continued. "So...Lillian Truscott, will you be my date this Valentine's Day?"

Lilly smirked, pushing a few stray strands of hair back behind her ear and looking up at Miley.

"I think I may have to really think about that one...duh!" Both grinning widely, Lilly ran up to Miley and took her hand in hers. As the two made their way out the door Lilly stopped, dropping Miley's hand and running back into the room.

"I'll be two seconds!" She yelled over her shoulder. Sifting through the contents of her dresser drawer, Lilly pulled out an envelope and letter addressed to her and stamped for the fourteenth of February. Giving the note one last angered stare, she tossed it in the trash-can by the door before exiting, taking Miley's hand once more as they made their way toward the student parking lot.

Left in the trash-can all alone was a note, half typed and half hand-written, that read;

**Dear **_Ms. Truscott_**,**

**On behalf of Mr. Oken,** _happy Valentine's Day_**. He sincerely** _hopes you enjoy today_**, and wanted you to know he **_loves and misses you_**.**

**Sincerely,  
****Mark Hukburg  
****Manager**

**A/N: Incase you all forgot, Mark Hukburg was mentioned back in December by Oliver. Go back if you don't remember. Oh, and the rose has symbolism. (Take THAT english class!) A yellow rose stads for friendship while red is for love. Get it? It's mainly yellow but is turning red by the tips being red (even though yes, flowers grow from their stems not the tips of the petals, but too bad). I'll tell everyone now that March and April are little more risque than past chapters, on the cusp of 'M', but not quiet in my opinion. You'll see. Oh, and the April chapter is like four pages and May is almost six. So for those aching for a nice long chapter...they're coming.**

**Reviews make me smile.**


	7. March: Cruise

**A/N: I know I said I would start only updating every two days but I couldn't resist. Last chapter is one of my least favorites so I had to at least leave it of with a chapter I like.**

_**March:**_

"You...are so...so pretty. Pretty like...like a flower!" Miley gasped, her eyes widening as she stumbled forward a small amount only to be caught by Lilly. "That's...that's why your name is...is Lilly!"

"Okay sure." Sighing, Lilly threw her friend's arm around her own shoulders and neck, using her body weight to steady the intoxicated girl. "'Come on Lils, Spring Break will be so much fun on a cruise **y'all**'." The blonde mocked angrily as she shifted the weight of Miley's arm to try and make it more comfortable.

"You're just jealous that...that no one sent drinks to **your **table." Miley sneered, sticking her tongue out at Lilly.

"We were at the same table Miles."

"Yeah b-but...I'm H-Hannah Mun...Min..."

"Montana?" Lilly questioned, slightly amused at the difficultly Miley was having.

"Exactly! I'M HANNAH MONTANA!" A look of shock faded over her face as Miley turned toward Lilly. "Oh no...everyone knows my secret now!"

"You are a piece of work and a half, everyone already knows. Now let's get back to the cabin, you're heavier than you look."

"Pffft, you're just mad that no one loves Lola as much as Hannah." Squeezing the bridge of her nose in frustration with her free hand, Lilly sighed, realizing that arguing that the drinks were for **both** of them, was a losing battle if your opponent was as out of it as Miley was. Finally reaching their shared cabin, Lilly leaned Miley against the wall in hopes that she could at least stand still on her own. Within the quick second it took her to turn to face the door, she heard something behind her fall.

"S-Since when...was the floor so high up?" She heard Miley exclaim before lifting her up once again and pulling her into the room. Walking toward the two small beds at the far end of the cabin, Lilly pushed Miley onto one of them and went to sit on the other.

A little over a half an hour passed and Miley had not moved from her spot on the opposite bed, her eyes still glued to the ceiling above her. Periodically, Lilly would sneak a glance to make sure the pop-star was still breathing, peering over the novel in her hands.

"Miles?" Lilly questioned, concern filling her when she received no response. "Miley?" She repeated once again to no avail. Dropping her book onto the mattress, the blonde scrambled over to the edge of Miley's bed, kneeling beside it.

Reaching her hand up, Lilly brushed a few strands of stray hair out of Miley's face, relieved when she felt Miley lean into her touch.

"Lilly." The brunette spoke quietly, turning her head just enough to be able to look into Lilly's eyes. Lilly searched her best friend's pools, surprised at how dark they looked compared to normal, wether it be the alcohol or something else causing them to fog.

"I'm here Miles. Are you o-" Lilly cut herself short as she watched her friend push off of the bed from her prior laying position. The taller girl placed her hands on either side of Lilly's face. "-kay..." Lilly finally finished, taking the hint and standing up with Miley, the brunettes hands never leaving their spot.

Before she could question the strange behavior her best friend was exerting, Lilly felt herself being pushed back onto her bed, legs hanging over the edge. As her back hit the mattress, she felt the weight of another body on top of her, the source's knees on either side, pressing into her outer thigh.

"You...are so...beautiful." Miley slurred, running her knuckles lightly over the small amount of exposed skin directly above the waistband of Lilly's jeans. Sliding her hand around Lilly, Miley rested it on the blonde's back, pulling her closer.

"Miley..." Lilly moaned as the girl in question began making her way up her neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles behind. Reaching a point right under her ear, Miley allowed her teeth to drag back down to Lilly's collarbone, smirking as she felt the smaller girl shudder under her. Using her tongue to outline the bone that ran across Lilly's chest, Miley's nails grazed the soft flesh of her friend's back.

Growing impatient, Lilly pulled Miley's lips from her neck and crashed them into hers instead. Snaking her legs around Miley's, Lilly hooked her heels together behind the brunette and pulled her into her. Gasping at the delicious sensation that began to course through her, Miley let her guard down allowing Lilly to weave her tongue with the pop-star's. Gaining her first real taste, Lilly's body froze, coming back to reality once she realized Miley tasted of alcohol. Reprimanding herself mentally for allowing her hormones to control her, Lilly rolled over so she was on top, getting up completely and facing away from the girl sprawled out on the bed.

"Look Miles, I-" Lilly began, stopping once she turned to face the other girl only to find she had curled into a ball and was fast asleep. Sighing, she ran her fingers through her hair, walking into the bathroom and making a silent pact to never mention this again if at all possible.

**A/N: Please review because that's what makes me write more. Either I'll update in two days, or when I hit 20 reviews. I haven't decided yet.**


	8. April: Rabbits

**A/N: Wow, did not expect to post so soon but I promised at 20 reviews. So here's a nice long one, five pages typed out. Enjoy. I am just going to put a bit of a 'mature' warning on this, not 'M', but higher in the 'T' range for a couple reasons.**

_**April:**_

To say that Miley was in a bad mood would have been the understatement of the year. She reasoned with herself that it had to do with the fact she not only was close to her "time of the month", but also due to her lack of a love life over the last half of a year. She **refused** to even **acknowledge** that perhaps the problem was Oliver and his surprise visit to Stanford, or the fact he had been taking Miley's time with Lilly away just to make up for all the times he blew his girlfriend off due to work. In Miley's mind that option was completely unfathomable.

Stuffing her hands violently into the pocket of her over-sized college sweatshirt, Miley rolled her eyes at all of the bright blues, pinks, and yellows that lined the halls of the campus. Pictures of rabbits, ducklings, and chicks covered the walls, only adding to the misery Miley already found herself soaking in.

"Happy Easter!" Turning around, Miley came face-to-face with a girl, who even though may have been the same age, looked as though she still belonged in high school. Looking down at the girl's extended hand, Miley noticed she was giving her a flyer. Taking it after mentally scrutinizing its vibrant coloring, Miley politely nodded, the girl finally departing to wish other students passing by the same greeting.

Looking at the piece of paper and quickly realizing it was an advertisement for Stanford's annual Easter Day bake-sale, Miley groaned, crushing it in one hand and tossing it into a garbage barrel on her route back to her dorm.

Letting her hair down from the low ponytail it had been in, she ran her fingers through it as she gently rapped on the door to her and Lilly's room, knowing that the blonde was most likely in there with Oliver. This thought caused a brief wave of nausea to run through Miley. **Their** room, Oliver and Lilly...**together** in Lilly and **Miley's** room. Shaking her head, the brunette slowly opened the door once she heard a faint 'come in'.

"Sweet nibblets Lilly, why is it so dark in here?" She exclaimed once in the room, every light having been shut off while the only source of illumination was a single candle on the bedside table.

"M-Miley?" Miley heard Lilly squeak from one of the beds, followed by the sound of rustling sheets and a loud thud. "Ow..."

"Lilly!" Miley felt across the wall for the switch, clicking the lights on once her hand found it. "Are you oka-"

"Miley!" Completely frozen in place, Miley could not move a single **molecule**, let alone any part of her body. Standing in front of her was Lilly, her best friend, her best **girl** friend, in an outfit that left very little to the imagination while at the same time possessing the ability for one to fantasize. Her normally free-flowing locks were pinned up into a bun in the back, excluding a few strands that had clearly been curled, hanging in-front of her ears. A dark crimson corset pushed Lilly's breasts up just enough to accentuate the curvature of them individually and as a whole, the black ties pulled together neatly in-front matching the dark lace boy-shorts that were hidden from view slightly by the rest of the outfit. Her long, well-toned legs were covered by fishnet, traveling from a little above the knee to the ankle, only to lead to a pair of ebony, toeless pumps. Topping off the outfit was a set of rabbit ears and a white feathery, cotton tail, attached to the very bottom of the back of the corset. Miley felt her face heat up as a lump formed in her throat, her eyes raking over every inch of the girl in-front of her. "I-I-I...I didn't think it was you!"

Miley could not tear her eyes away from her best friend, absorbing every inch of skin she could see as she mentally imagined running her hands and lips all over it. Biting her bottom lip so hard she was sure she had drawn blood, Miley restrained herself from acting on her impulse.

"M-Miles?" Blinking at the sound of her name, the brunette snapped out of her trance, moving her eyes from whatever part of Lilly's body she was staring at to her eyes.

"I-" Miley was cut off as there was a knock on the door, followed by many more desperate ones.

"Lils, you in there?" Oliver's voice could be heard through the wood, Miley finally putting all the pieces into place.

"Fuck." Lilly cursed under her breath, shocking Miley slightly at her word choice, never knowing Lilly to be much of a cusser. "I-I..."

Sensing something was wrong, Miley walked toward the door before Lilly could finish, opening it just enough to be able to sneak out while not allowing those on the outside to peer in.

"Oh...hey Miley..." Oliver's smile faded slightly once he realized it was his friend rather than his girlfriend. "Is...is Lilly in there?" He asked quickly, trying to look around Miley and through the small amount of space that the door was still open. Pulling it shut completely behind her, Miley smiled uncomfortably.

"No...she actually went out...for a little bit. Uhm, she told me to tell you that...that she'd text you or something later." Oliver looked confused, cocking his head to the side.

"Really? But she told me to meet her here at 3 and it's..." He paused, pulling back the sleeve on his jacket before checking his watch and continuing. "3:01."

"Well, someone here is punctual. You seem more excited than Uncle Earl at the Annual Pig Hurl. Expectin' somethin'?" Miley couldn't help but mentally smirk wickedly, enjoying the very uncomfortable and paled look that washed over Oliver's face.

"Uhm-well...you see...oh, look...3:03! I...I...have Lilly text me later. Bye!" Scampering off as quickly as possible, Oliver tore down the hall. Sighing in relief, Miley turned around and made her way into the dorm.

Right as she lightly shut the door behind her, Miley felt herself being embraced tightly, biting her lip at the close proximity of her and a still racily clad Lilly.

"Thank you. I...I don't know why I...why I thought this would be a good idea." Lilly confessed as she let go of a blushing Miley. "How can I ever thank you?"

_'I have an idea...'_ Miley thought but pushed it out of her mind. "I'm just glad I got here before you did anythin' you might of regretted. Do you mind tellin' me exactly what you were thinkin'?"

Exhaling exhaustedly, Lilly motioned Miley to join her on one of the beds, the brunette immediately complying. "I felt like...I don't know. You hear so much about girls here having sex with their boyfriends and doing all this stuff with them, and then I think of myself and...I haven't even gone passed second base Miles!"

Choking slightly, Miley cleared her throat, wishing that some things could be unheard. "Uhm...may I ask what the big deal is about that? Ne-...neither have I." Lilly looked genuinely shocked, staring intensely at her best friend before commenting.

"Are you serious? I mean...I always thought you and Jesse...I mean, you're so beautiful that I would have thought...some guy..."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" Miley questioned sheepishly, earning a nod in response.

"Ugh. I just feel like there's something wrong with me! Not because I can't do all this stuff if I wanted to, I mean, I sort of planned on it today." Lilly laughed painfully, her statement causing Miley to shudder in disgust. "But I...I don't want to. I've never...wanted to...with Oliver, or...or any guy for that matter. I'm closer to Oliver than anyone else besides you, and we've dated for two years and even that...doesn't make me want to...you know."

Miley allowed herself a second to absorb all the information that was being thrown at her before responding. "You know not...not all people constantly feel the need to...**do** it, or to even think about it. I mean, I'm sure you're not the only one who doesn't think about sex all the time."

"R-Really?"

"Of course. You're stunning Lils, and any guy would be lucky to have you. If it's not Oliver, than it could easily be someone else."

"Oh." Miley could feel some form of disappointment evident in Lilly's response.

"What's wrong?"

"You said 'any guy would be lucky', it's just...I don't know if...I want that to be the case." Lilly looked to be on the verge of tears at this point, reaching up and removing the rabbit ears she had forgotten she was wearing up until this point, clenching them tightly before tossing them onto the floor.

"Is that why you did all this for Oliver?" Lilly nodded, jumping slightly as she felt Miley's arm wrap around her and pull her into a sideways hug. "I don't know why you're gettin' all worked up over this. You're still...you. If anythin', you're even more you than before since you've finally come to terms with this." Smiling, Miley leaned down slightly and placed a chaste kiss on top of Lilly's head. "I still love you, you know that right?"

Tilting her head just enough to look Miley straight in the eyes, Lilly saw the same fog that had been present nearly a month ago, now coming to the conclusion it was indeed **not** the alcohol to cause it. Deeply searching the pale-silver orbs of her best friend, Lilly noticed not only how close their faces were, but more importantly how close their **lips** were, Miley's slightly ragged breathing skimming across Lilly's lips and mingling with her own inhaling and exhaling.

"Miles..." Lilly began, forcing her eyes to look up into Miley's, nervous her friend might sense the fear hidden within. "Do you...remember-"

That was all it took for every conscious line, barrier, border, and rule to be broken between the two, Miley's lips colliding with Lilly's before the blonde could finish her last statement. Letting out a silent 'eep' at the sudden contact, it barely took Lilly's mind a second to register what was going on, but before she could physically return what Miley was giving her, her lips felt cold once again.

"Does that answer your question?" Miley smirked, having pulled back from Lilly only a few centimeter, though to the two teens it felt like miles. Not letting another second go by with so much space between them, Lilly leaned forward, capturing Miley's bottom lip between her own. Lightly nibbling and pulling, Lilly elicited a low, raspy moan from her best friend, before fully capturing Miley's lips with her own.

Miley's physical actions differed radically from how she was feeling on the inside. Physically she was confident, not requesting admission but simply pushing her tongue passed Lilly's lips, while on the inside she prayed that hadn't overstepped her luck. She mentally sighed in relief as she felt Lilly return the gesture, a battle of dominance raging on.

As Miley ran her fingers up Lilly's neck and into her hair, pulling out all the pins holding it in its bun to let it cascade down, Lilly hooked both thumbs on the bottom hem of the singer's sweatshirt, giving Miley one last look before breaking their kiss to pull the cloth over its owner's head and toss it to the floor, followed closely by the shirt Miley had been wearing underneath it. Slinging her leg across Miley, Lilly found herself straddling the other girl's waist, immediately attaching her lips to anything she could find.

"Sweet nibblets Lils..." Miley gasped as Lilly nipped at the pulse point on her neck, leaving her mark as she sucked the skin, enjoying the taste far more than she thought she ever would. Looking at the dark stain now left on Miley's flesh, Lilly ran her tongue around its perimeter before leaving a small kiss upon it.

Moving one of her legs to rest between Miley's, Lilly leaned forward to kiss her once more, dragging her knee up to press against Miley's core, causing the brunette to ground against it instinctually. Watching as her friend threw her head back against the mattress and closed her eyes in pure pleasure, Lilly pushed herself further forward, reaching between her and Miley's bodies, dragging her fingers up the pop-star's bare stomach until they hit just below her bra.

An idea forming in her mind, Miley wrapped her hands around Lilly' wrists, stopping her movements. Ignoring the questioning look she was receiving, Miley used her hips to flip their position as she pinned Lilly's arms above her, holding them in place with one hand. Shimmying herself down just enough, Miley took the aglet of the black lace holding Lilly's corset together between her teeth. Slowly, and while never breaking eye contact, Miley pulled the string till it had been completely unwoven, the two separate plates of Lilly's attire falling to either side. Miley could not help the deep growl she emitted at the sight of her best friend completely exposed from the waist up.

"Jesus Miles..." Lilly hissed as the girl in question ran her mouth down from her collar, stopping to leave an open-mouthed kiss on both breasts, and halting at the band of her boy-shorts.

"God Lils you're so-"

_"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right..."_ Both teens jumped at the sound of Lilly's phone ringing, the chorus to "Nobody's Perfect" blaring throughout the room. As the noise subsided, the two girls collided once again, body's flushed together and lips fiercely attached.

_"Nobody's perfect, I gotta work it, again and again till I get it right..."_

"God damn it!" Lilly groaned as she pushed herself off of Miley to grab her phone. "What? Oh...hey...Oliver..."

Sighing exasperatedly, Miley flung herself onto the bed as Lilly tried to make an excuse to Oliver over her heavy breathing and lack of appearance earlier in the day.

**A/N: Next update when I hit between 27 and 30 reviews. Is that greedy? Hell yeah it is. :)**


	9. May: Remember When

**A/N: Thanks to all the great reviews last chapter. I definitely did not expect to post this chapter so soon. Hope you enjoy it, this is my baby this chapter right here. Eight typed pages.**

**Also, I hate FF, it made a bunch of mess-ups on this so I fixed it.**

_**May:**_

Robbie Ray was a lot of things, a country singer, a father, a musician, but blind was not one of them. And while in many cases things flew right over his head, the difference in his daughter and her best friend's relationship did not.

"It's good to have you girls back for the weekend. How's my favorite college **couple** doin'?" The older man smirked, watching as Miley's eyes widened and Lilly started to choke on the drink in her hand she had just taken a sip of.

"I-It's good. G-Got all A's and B's so far, so did Lils." Miley finally responded after helping Lilly regain normal breathing, her father taking a seat on the out-shoot of the 'L' shaped couch while the two girls were stationed closely together on the corner of the main section.

"Yupp, I'm glad Miley is my roommate. It makes studying a lot easier since our schedules are so similar." Lilly added, turning and flashing Miley a smile. Taking Lilly's hand in hers, the pop-star squeezed it in response, a gesture that was not lost on Robbie Ray.

"Well I hope y'all aren't studying too hard. I hate to say it but you do gotta leave time for fun teenage girl stuff too, like boys." Miley and Lilly froze before both giving Robbie crooked smiles. "Speakin' of boys, how in the Sam Heck are Jesse and Oliver? You haven't mentioned much of them lately."

Lilly bit her tongue, glancing over at Miley before speaking. "W-Well...you see Mr. S...we've actually broken-"

"-off our plans with them lately!" Miley exclaimed rather loudly, cutting Lilly off and causing the skater to jump slightly. Robbie Ray lifted an eyebrow, eyes shooting back and forth between a confused and somewhat annoyed Lilly, and his daughter. "S-So, you see uhm, that's why we have to...go to the pier! Yes! Right now, to...meet them there! Come on Lilly!"

"But Miles we-"

"We gotta go!" Lilly let out a small yelp as Miley grabbed her arm, pulling her off of the couch and toward the front door, giving Lilly barely enough time to put her glass on the coffee table without spilling it.

"Girls, you know if-"

"We're gonna be late!"

"I'm gonna be late!" Lilly cried out, overlapping Miley's interruption of her father by a couple words, throwing her hands in the air before following Miley out of the house.

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Robbie Ray decided to allow the girls time to perhaps tell him their secret on their own before stepping in.

'_And besides_' he thought to himself as he got up from his spot on the couch. '_a lil' anticipation and worryin' never hurt nobody._'

(-o-)

"What the hell Miley?" Lilly bellowed once the two were out of the house and making their way toward the pier, Miley lengthening her stride and picking up speed. "God damn it will you slow down?"

"I freaked out okay?" Miley shouted, turning on her heels to face Lilly once she realized she had been walking slightly faster than her.

"Miles he's your dad! He's not going to hate you or kick you out! And besides, you're in college, it's physically impossible to kick you out now." Lilly responded, earning a glare from Miley.

"Real funny Lils, 'cause right now is the** perfect **time to crack jokes."

"Okay Miss 'Joking Is The Way I Cope'. What are you so afraid of?" Miley paused and stared at the girl standing before her, the person she loved more than anything else on the world, the person only asking for her to declare their love to others.

"It's just...weird." Before Miley could add anything else, Lilly let out a loud 'ha'.

"Nice Miley, real nice. It's weird? I'm so glad our relationship is such a joke to you!" The blonde was on the verge of tears at this point, her eyes burning holes into Miley. "I...I wish you had stayed in Paris to make your dumb movie!"

Dumbfounded, Miley couldn't find the strength to go after Lilly as she turned around and walked away.

(-o-)

After searching around almost all of Malibu for three hours, whether by car or by foot, Miley was slowly losing hope of finding Lilly. As she walked across the pier next to the arcade she dropped her shoulders in disappointment. Sighing, she pulled out an aluminum chair from one of the multiple tables spread across the deck and took a seat, gazing over at the prize booth. She watched on as a young boy badgered the new high school aged employee over the 'big tiger', Miley snickering to herself at the frustrated look that fell across the teen's face.

"Miles?" Turning at the mention of her name, Miley smiled softly.

"Hey Jackson."

"You okay? I haven't seen you this down since your stuffed bear came out of the washing machine pink." Miley shuddered, remembering what had happened right before she left for college.

"Poor Beary, never saw those red socks comin'." Jackson smirked, sliding one of the chairs toward him and sitting.

"But seriously, what's up?" Miley chewed her bottom lip, locking her eyes onto the salt shaker that was placed on the table. "Miles?" Looking up at her brother, she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"It's about Lilly." She began, contemplating how to word her next comment. "You see...she and I... I and she..." Miley paused, deciding maybe saying nothing was the best option.

"Okay, so it has to do with Lilly?" Jackson questioned, earning a nod in response. "And it has to do with you?" Another nod, Jackson's tone leading Miley to believe he may have figured it out. "So it has to do with Lilly and yo-"

"Sweet nibblets Jackson, Lilly and I are datin'!" Clasping her hand over her mouth, Miley looked around to see if anyone had heard her besides her brother. Realizing everyone around them was too preoccupied to notice the two siblings, she turned her attention back to Jackson.

"Huh." was his only response, placing an inquisitive hand on his chin, looking as though he was deep in thought. "I...well...wow." Silently yelling at herself, Miley folded her arms across the table and laid her head down face-first. "No, I'm not upset or anything Miles, really congrats. It's just...how did I never notice?"

Picking her head up, Miley genuinely smiled for the first time in hours. " 'Cause your Jackson, why else?"

"Does Dad know?" He asked, ignoring her previous dig at him.

"Well..." Miley began before telling Jackson everything from her fight with Lilly up until getting back to the pier after hours of searching.

"Miles, she's got a point. You shoulda just told him the truth."

"I didn't mean us dating was weird, it was just...telling him was the weird part. It's not like I've ever asked him, 'hey Dad, what if I dated girls instead of guys?'"

Jackson nodded in understanding before reaching out and placing a caring hand on his sister's shoulder. "Miley, he loves you know matter what. Just talk to him. Look at it this way, say you tell him the truth, right? Well this is your conversation, 'Bud, if you had just told me the truth it all woulda been fine. I love you', 'I love you too Dad', he writes a song, you ride Blue Jeans and everything is all better." Miley laughed lightly, rolling her eyes.

"Okay one, you've already used a line like that before, and two...this is different. With any Hannah problem there was a 'solution', this doesn't have one. No matter what he says I'm not gonna give Lilly up anytime soon, and he has to accept that whether he just does or whether he has to write it in a song saying, 'my daughter's gay and that's okay'."

"You think of that one off of the top of your head?" Jackson chuckled, earning a playful punch in the arm. " But really, you're over thinking it. Just tell him."

Rubbing Miley's arm warmly, Jackson began to stand, a thought dawning on him. "Ha, now that you're with Lilly he'll have to be nice to me. I'm his last hope at grandkids."

"Jackson!" Miley whined, though she couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, and by the way, you may want to look out at the other section of the pier." Smiling, Jackson finally turned and walked away.

Scrunching her face in confusion, Miley got off of her chair and made her way over to the metal bar that acted as a barrier to the ocean. Squinting her eyes she saw the half-pike in the distance, a lone figure standing on top of it. Blinking a couple times to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her, Miley spun on her heels and ran down the pier, her sneakers pounding against the wooden planks.

(-o-)

Taking in a deep breath and pushing up onto her toes, Lilly swung her hands back and forth as she looked out over the water. Wiping away a few remaining tears still present on her cheeks, she groaned, regret filling her.

_'I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, if she's not ready to tell people then I shouldn't force her to.' _Stretching her arms over her head, the blonde felt her bottom lip start to quiver again.

"Don't do it!" Hearing a familiar voice call out, Lilly looked down from the half-pike. "Don't jump!" Rolling her eyes, she turned away from the source and walked over toward the opposite edge, sitting down and allowing her feet to dangle over.

"Believe me, you're not worth that." Lilly responded over her shoulder, ignoring the person as they climbed up the ladder to the top of the half-pike and sat down next to her. "What do you want Miley?"

"To say I'm sorry." Miley stated quietly, glancing over at her girlfriend before looking out over the horizon when she realized Lilly still refused to make eye contact with her.

"Look, it's...not completely **your** fault. I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"No Lilly, you were absolutely right. I love you and...I'm not afraid to let people know that." The brunette confidently declared as she stood up, standing as close to the edge as possible.

"Uhm, Miley please don't fal-"

"I, MILEY RAY STEWART AKA HANNAH MONTANA, AM IN LOVE WITH LILLIAN TRUSCOTT AKA LOLA LUFTNAGLE!" Miley shouted out to no one in particular, smiling widely once she finished and taking she took her seat once more. Silence fell over the couple as Lilly placed her head on Miley's shoulder, lacing her fingers with her own. "I wrote you a song just so you know."

"Apologizing and then writting songs? Just add a love of pie and you'll turn into your dad." Lilly laughed, pushing herself closer into Miley, their sides touching from their feet to their shoulders.

"Ha funny, you wanna hear it or not?"

"No."

"Well too bad." Lilly grinned, turning her head and kissing Miley's shoulder.

"If you're going to force me to then I **guess**." Swallowing hard, Miley felt a wave of nervousness wash over her.

_'It's just Lilly. I've sang in-front of thousands of people before and on live tv. Come on **Hannah**!'_ Deeply breathing a few times, Miley finally worked up the nerve to begin.

"You always accept me, for who I am. I break down, you hold my hand. I look back on the time when we were just friends. I laugh to myself and think, 'remember when'. Remember when school days were long, summers just flew by. Bedsheet forts filled up our rooms, boys were always on our mind. Remember when, oh oh oh, remember when, oh oh oh." Miley sang out as she felt Lilly's hold on her hand tighten slightly. Taking a deep breath the pop-star continued. "Now we're finally movin' on, a new stage in our lives. I know I'll be okay, as long as you're by my side. Times may change, people come and go. No matter what we have to face, I want you to know. I remember when I said I love you, the first time that we kissed. Everythin' about you is somethin' else I can't resist. I remember our first date, our first time. The love I found in you is somethin' I never thought I'd find. I remember when, oh oh oh, remember when."

Finishing her song, Miley took a long and drawn out breath before turning to face Lilly. Before she could even finish rotating her head, she felt a set of hands on her face and a pair of lips against hers. Smiling into the kiss, Miley hungrily moved her mouth against her best friend's. As Lilly slid her fingers slowly from her girlfriend's cheeks down to the back of her neck, Miley cupped Lilly's face in her hands and pulled their lips apart. Noticing tears were falling from the blonde's eyes, Miley used her thumbs to gently wipe them away.

"I love you so much Lils."

"I know." Smirking, the two teens collided once more.

(-o-)

"Dad, I need to tell you something!" Miley blurted out as her and Lilly walked in the front door. Looking up from the paper he was reading, Robbie Ray gave his daughter his full attention.

"What is it bud?" Miley felt herself tense up, her nerves getting the better of her once again.

"Dad, Lilly needs to tell you something!" The singer announced, grabbing the girl in question by the shoulders and lightly pushing her toward her father. Narrowing his eyes, Robbie could already imagine how this would all play out.

"Uhm well you see, Mr. Stewart...sir...let's start off with some good news! Uhm, Miley and I are both healthy." Lilly blabbed on, her face red with embarassment as everyone's eyes were on her.

"Yes, that we are." Miley stated, nodding for emphasis.

"A-And we are both doing well in school."

"Ahem to that."

"We...we don't do drugs!"

"Oh no we don't." Miley shook her head, adding a mock look of disappointment.

"Girls, are ya gonna tell me what's the matter or start reading me your resumes?" Robbie Ray asked, finally putting the newspaper down completely and standing from his spot at the kitchen table.

"What a **great** idea! I'll be right back." Miley quickly excused herself, only to have Lilly grab her hand to keep her in place. "Lilly what are you do-"

"Look Mr. Stewart..." Lilly began, releasing Miley's arm once she knew her friend wasn't going to run out. "I love your daughter. I mean I **really** love your daughter. I mean I really **really** love your-"

"He gets it!" Miley cut Lilly off, placing a hand on her shoulder and looking her father in the eyes. "Dad, I love Lilly too. And...well you see, we-"

"I understand." Both Miley and Lilly jumped slightly at the sound of Robbie Ray's voice. "Bud, did you think I was gonna be mad or somethin'? I'm not, if anythin' I'm extremely happy."

"Really?" The younger Stewart questioned, her eyes visibly lighting up at her father's words.

"Of course! And, though it took long enough, I'm glad you two finally told me."

"Loving-and-openminded-Daddy-say-what? What do you mean 'took you long enough'? You mean, you knew?" Robbie Ray couldn't hold in his laughter anymore, letting out a deep chuckle as the two young women stared at him skeptically.

"Well, if I had had any doubt in my mind that mark on your neck definately confirmed it." He pointed out.

"What mark on my-"

"Uhm, Miles? Right there." Lilly brushed her fingers against the left side of her girlfriend's neck, gasping quietly at how dark it was. _'How did I not notice that?' _She thought to herself, shrugging her shoudlers uncomfortabley and grinning at Miley. "Sorry."

"Lilly..." Robbie spoke sternly causing his daughter and her girlfriend to turn and face him. "Do you promise me that you'll take good care of my baby girl?"

"Always."

"To have and to hold till death do you part?"

"Daddy! We're not gettin' married!"

"With you two girls I wouldn't be surprise if you already were hitched." Both Miley and Lilly's faces burned up, the two refusing at this point to look at each other. "Yee doggies! I wish the two of you could see your faces right now!" Walking up to the two teens he stretched his arms out and wrapped one arm around each girl. "I'm proud of you girls, growin' up so fast."

"Thanks Dad."

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Stewart."

"So, I shouldn't be expecting any grandkids right?"

"Daddy!" Miley cried out, slapping her father in the chest with the back of her hand. _'I guess I really had nothing to worry about. But really, Lilly and I, kids, married? Huh. Imagine that.'_

**A/N: The song "Remember When" is written and owned by _ME _so please don't steal it, _I _wrote it specifically for this fanfiction and this chapter. I did a couple references in this chapter to Hannah Montana Forever episodes, most notabley "Sweet Home Hannah Montana", "Wherever I Go" and "Been Here All Along" as well as the Hannah Montana Movie (the half-pike on the pier). The chapter for June will not be posted for at least a couple days because well...it hasn't been written yet. I had up until this point all done when I posted this story because I hadn't expected such a huge response and didn't think people would like it that much. Glad you guys do.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
